


Something New

by kosekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosekardemomme/pseuds/kosekardemomme
Summary: After Jonas shows him his new prized possession -- a book of wacky sex positions -- Isak decides he needs to spice things up with Even.





	

Even was due in five minutes, and Isak still hadn’t chosen a sex position.

He got the idea of choosing something different from Jonas. Jonas had bought a secondhand book called The New Sex Position Bible, and had bragged about how he’d blown this girl’s mind at a part over the weekend while they were having a few beers at his place after school.

“Chicks love variety,” he had said. “I’m telling you, show them something they’ve never done before, and they’ll be putty in your hands.”

“So what exactly did you do?” Mahdi had asked.

He had gone to get the book and tossed it at Mahdi.

“Page seventy-eight,” he had said.

Mahdi had flipped to page seventy-eight and his eyes had nearly popped out of his head. Magnus had nearly fallen over on his way to Mahdi’s side.

“Whoa,” Mahdi had said. He’d fumbled to take out his phone. “I gotta take a picture. Gotta remember this for later.”

“You can bend like that?!” Magnus had screeched.

Isak had refused to look.

“I don’t want to imagine you bending in any kind of way,” he had said, but Jonas had just shrugged.

“Suit yourself, man. But I’m sure Even would be into it.”

“Yeah, Isak, I’m sure you could do this,” Magnus had cackled. “Since you do yoga now with Eskild!” 

He had done yoga with Eskild exactly _once_ , but Magnus would never let it go.

But the idea of different sex positions hadn’t let go of Isak’s mind. Even was coming over that night, and he had resolved to spend the hour before he arrived looking up a new position for them to try. 

He wasn’t sure how the situation was going to go, but he had it mentally planned out like this:

Even would arrive. They would kiss, have a drink, maybe have something to eat if Even was hungry. They would lock themselves in Isak’s room, turn on the TV to something they were bound to ignore, and kiss under their lips were swollen and their dicks were, too. Then, after their clothes were off, Isak would take up a little bit of authority. He would stop whatever Even was doing—which was usually pushing Isak down onto his bed and climbing on top of him—and push him into position, whatever position it was that he chose. Hopefully Even would get the picture without Isak having to explain, because that would be awkward. Then they would go at it all night, like usual.

But instead, Even was supposed to be here in mere minutes and Isak was still staring, frozen, at a webpage. 

Gaysexpositions.com just had too many options. It was insane. Isak was overloaded. He couldn’t even filter out the ones that were hot and feasible from the ones that were completely ridiculous. He just saw there, staring at the page, thinking shit, shit, shit.

Because Jonas was right. People liked variety. He had Even had only been together a month or so, and the sex they were having was still completely fresh and unbelievable, but Isak was worried. What if Even got bored? How long can two people do the same things with each other before they need something new?

The doorbell rang. Even was here. Shit.

Isak opened the door and a little bit of his anxiety eased when he saw Even’s face, which was wearing an easy, happy smile.

“ _Halla_ ,” he said as he stepped inside, leaning in to kiss Isak.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, and Isak’s pulse was already racing when they broke apart.

“ _Halla_ ,” he said back, breathless. “How was your day?”

“Fine. Yours?”

“Also fine.” 

“Good.” Even kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. He looked like a baby, all snuggled up in his huge gray hoodie. “I’d kill for a beer,” he said.

Isak kissed him again. “Your wish is my command.”

They grabbed beers and drank half of them in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and chatting about their days. Isak told Even about this show he had started watching on Netflix, and Even gave a quick, lighthearted summary of the doctor’s appointment he had had earlier. Isak had forgotten all about the sex positions thing until they went back into the living room and crashed down on the couch.

Even’s eyes went straight to Isak’s open laptop, which was full of pictures of naked male bodies, and even some mortifying GIFs. He frowned. “What on earth are you looking at?”

Isak almost had a heart attack. He leaped forward and slammed the laptop shut.

“Nothing!” he said, his voice breaking.

Even smiled slowly, devilishly. “Hey, you don’t have to be ashamed of looking at porn. You could show me anything you like looking at, you know.”

“It’s not porn!” Isak retorted. “I mean, it’s naked guys, obviously, but it’s not… like, I wasn’t—”

“It’s okay, Isak!” Even laughed. “I’m not going to judge you. Jeez, look how flustered you are.”

“I’m not… okay, maybe I’m a little flustered,” he admitted. His cheeks were on fire. “It’s just… I was looking at sex positions.”

“Sex positions?” Even repeated, his eyes twinkling. “You were studying up?”

Isak shrugged and looked down into his lap. “I wanted to come up with something new. To surprise you.”

Even kissed him. He jumped in surprise, but his hands automatically flew to Even’s hair and grabbed a hold as their kiss deepened. He found his body involuntarily sinking, Even pushing on top. When they finally broke apart, he was horizontal, looking up at Even’s grinning face.

“You surprise me every day,” he murmured. Then he sat up. “But come on, then. Let’s have a look.”

“Together?”

Even looked at him like he had said something ridiculous. “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t we?”

“Wouldn’t that not be romantic?”

“You’d rather just spring something on me in the moment?” Even laughed. “That could be awkward. It’ll go a lot smoother if we both know what we’re doing, won’t it?”

Isak shrugged. “I guess so.”

Even leaned in and whispered in Isak’s ear: “Plus, this way we get to look at hot pictures together. Won’t that be fun?”

The whisper sent shivers down the whole right side of Isak’s body, making him almost spasm with desire.

“Okay, fine, fine,” he said, reaching to open his laptop. 

As he entered the password, Even chugged the rest of his beer, set the bottle down, and took Isak’s computer into his lap. Even always took charge like that, and Isak liked it. He had been alone for so long, dealing with everything life threw at him on his own, that Even just picking up his laptop and starting their search for the perfect sex position almost made Isak cry.

_Why am I like this?_ he thought.

But that was all the time he had to think about anything other than the images on the screen.

“Let’s see, here,” Even murmured, looking at the first GIF. “This one’s called Afternoon Delight. That sounds relaxing.”

It didn’t look relaxing. The bottom guy was sitting, with his legs up on the top’s shoulders. The top was fucking him and choking him at the same time.

“Um, maybe not,” Isak said.

“Yeah, no.” Even laughed and clicked on the next one. “Okay, this one is called, uh, Basset Hound.” 

It was doggy style, but the bottom was laying down instead of up on all fours. 

“How is that any different from doggy style, really?” Isak said. He could tell his voice was all high-pitched and weird. “How is the bottom laying down any more pleasurable?”

“I think it’s just less work for the bottom,” Even said. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

“No, I think it looks dumb,” Isak said. “Neeeext!”

“Looks?” Even repeated, his eyes lighting up with laughter. “You want to go by how these look? What, are you performing for the camera? Are you a porn star?”

Isak rolled his eyes, but he could feel how hard he was blushing. Even kissed him and pinched his cheek. “I could be a porn star,” Isak said.

“I know you could. I’d pay to watch you.”

“Aww, thanks, babe. But you’re lucky you don’t have to, because you couldn’t afford me.”

Even laughed. “It’s funny because it’s true.” He put his arm around Isak, reached under his ass, and squeezed. “Now come on, let’s keep looking.”

Isak squirmed, and not just from the ass squeeze. The pictures and GIFs were starting to get to him. He was sweltering, sweat pooling in his armpits and the crooks of his elbows. He had a boner. How could Even be so unaffected?

Even read the name of positions out loud: “Bent Spoons. Bully. Booster Seat!”

“Eww, we’re not doing anything called Booster Seat,” Isak said, wrinkling his nose.

“No, that’s weird,” Even agreed. “Oooh, Bodyguard. That’s a good name.”

He clicked on the link. They were accosted by a giant GIF of two guys fucking while standing up.

“Interesting,” Even said slowly. “Very interesting.”

Isak studied the GIF, turning his head to the left, then the right, trying to imagine what it might be like.

“I don’t know,” he said. “I think it’s beyond our skill level.”

Even turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. “Our skill level?”

Isak blushed. “Yeah. Well, like, just look at the… angle.”

Even’s eyebrows raised even higher. “The angle?” he repeated. “Okay, tell me about the angle, Isak.”

Oh, God. He was going to have to talk about it.

“Well… when you’re standing up, it’s harder for the other person to… access.”

Even leaned toward him, eyes hooded. “Do you think I wouldn’t be able to access you?”

“N-no,” Isak spluttered. “It’s just going to be hard, that’s all.”

“It is going to be hard,” Even murmured, kissing him. 

Isak lost himself in the kiss for a few minutes—it was wet and hot and desperate. He forgot his anxiety for a little bit, but once Even broke away, he attacked the laptop with renewed fervor, scrolling quickly through the listings of sex positions.

“We need to pick something,” he said. “I just want to get started.”

Isak touched Even’s thigh, sliding his hand into Even’s crotch. He was rock hard.

“Ahh,” Even said, squirming. “Not yet, not yet. HA! Oh my God, look at this. Sack of Potatoes.”

“Sack of Potatoes?” Isak laughed. “What?”

Even was doubled over in laughter. He turned the laptop screen towards Isak, who almost choked on a sudden laugh rising up his throat.

In the picture depicting the position called Sack of Potatoes, a huge, muscled bear-type guy held up a smaller guy, but not in a fuck-you-against-the-wall kind of way—horizontally across his chest. The smaller guy was reaching down and giving the bear a handjob, but that was the only sexual thing going on.

“Wait, so he just holds this guy in the air like that while receiving a handjob?” Isak asked, seizing the laptop as if manhandling it was going to yield an answer. “He just holds him like that? Like—”

“Like a sack of potatoes!” Even cackled. His face was beet red from laughing, his eyes squinted, a tear making a break for it down his face. “I can’t—I can’t—”

Isak started laughing, too, just at how cracked up Even was. It was adorable. It was sexy. God, he wanted to jump on him…

“We need to pick something right fucking now,” Isak said. “I need to be fucking you yesterday.”

“Why don’t we scroll and pick one at random?” Even suggested. 

“And then we have to do that one?” Isak asked. 

Even nodded, cheeky smile in place.

“Okay,” Isak agreed. “Why do I feel like I might regret this?”

Even laughed and placed his two fingers on the laptop’s mousepad. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Even scrolled, keeping the cursor still in the centre of the page, and like a spinning wheel, it slowed, slowed, and stopped. The cursor was on a position called…

“Folded Deck Chair,” Even read. “We have to do Folded Deck Chair.”

“Well, click on it,” Isak said. “Let’s see what we’ve gotten ourselves into.”

He clicked on the link, and Isak braced himself for some kind of weird kinky shit, or at least some deck chairs being involved, but it wasn’t like that at all. It wasn’t even weird.

There was a picture of two guys fucking, missionary position. Well, not quite missionary—the bottom had his legs up and folded, and the top wrapped his arms around the bottom’s bent knees. Their chests were so close, they were close enough to kiss. And the penetration—Isak blushed all over again—looked really deep.

He opened his mouth to make a comment, but Even rushed forward to kiss him. They wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed, the embrace almost violent. They needed this, they needed this right fucking now. 

“Wait,” Isak gasped. He disentangled himself, grabbed Even’s hand, and towed him into his bedroom, closing and locking the door.

In five seconds flat, they had stripped all their clothes off. Isak’s pant leg clung around his left ankle, and he wildly kicked his leg to get it off. He lost his balance and crashed down on the bed. Even laughed, crawling on top of him. They kissed with aggression, their hot skin pressing together. Even’s cock skimmed the inside of his thigh as Even dipped closer to kiss him, and it drove him absolutely insane.

“Ev,” he moaned. It was a warning. It meant get a fucking condom on right this fucking minute.

Even got the message. He got up and rummaged in Isak’s bedside table. Isak turned his head away so he could only hear the sound of the condom wrapper crinkling. He always thought that sound was the best, until he heard the next one—the sound of Even popping open the bottle of lube. 

Even slithered back on top of him and kissed his neck. “Ready?” he whispered.

“Yeah.”

Even sat up and gently parted Isak’s legs. He grabbed the undersides of Isak’s knees and pushed them up into the “folded deck chair” position. It pushed his ass in the air, and Isak felt himself blushing. Even’s face was flushed but focused as he pushed inside Isak, and when he was all the way in, his face exploded into a pained gasp of ecstasy. 

Isak gasped, too—he had been right, the penetration was _so_ deep. _Fuck_ , it hurt. He clenched and he knew Even felt it, because he pulled out a little.

“I’m sorry,” Even moaned. 

“No, no,” Isak panted. “Just be gentle, it’s okay.”

Even drew out a little further, then pushed slowly back in. It was almost too slow to be called thrusting, but it was enough to make Isak shudder from pleasure. The pleasure had an edge of pain—no, agony—to it, so sharp that Isak covered his mouth with the back of his hand and bit into his own soft skin.

“Ohhh, fuck, I’m not going to last long,” Even groaned, laughing. 

Isak just nodded—that was fine, because he wasn’t going to, either. Usually he was dying for a blow after Even fucked him. Until now, he had never realized how utterly satisfying this could be. He was headed for the edge at full throttle, racing, racing—he was at the edge, he was there, fuck!

He let out a pathetic squeal as he came. He never had much range, but two perfect spots flew upwards and landed on Even’s plump bottom lip. And, perfectly, that was the moment Even came. 

It took a full minute for Even’s tortured O-face to fade, and Isak watched every second of it. The two drops of his come still shivered at the edge of Even’s lip. Any second, his tongue would run along the edge and find them.

Isak pushed himself up on his elbows and smashed his mouth against Even’s, the two perfect droplets in both their mouths. Even groaned and sank into the kiss. He carefully pulled out and the two boys shuffled up the bed to rest on Isak’s pillows.

Even’s dreamy, half-closed eyes took in Isak’s sweaty, sticky body. He felt seen, as if no one else had ever seen him before. Even grinned, his eyes crinkling.

“I’m never going to see deck chairs the same way ever, ever again,” he said.

“Is Deck Chair my new nickname?” Isak joked

Even laughed and kissed him. “No comment,” he said.

“Well then, I’m calling you Sack of Potatoes,” Isak retorted.

“Let’s try that one tomorrow!”

Isak rolled his eyes, but he was thinking that after such stellar results, he wouldn’t say no to anything Even wanted him to do.


End file.
